


Lusting For That Space Haze

by CardboarianNights



Series: AU Pregverse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Lots of Cum, Oviposition, Safe Sane and Consensual, Space Monster Breeding Program AU, Space Monster!Jack, cage breeding, doggy-style, exotic alien penis, human!reader, jack shows you a REALLLY good time, kind of like a flora penis?, that monster tag is legit, the cage is to prevent him from crushing you and going a bit too crazy during marathon sex, the ethical and comfortable kind for the reader, you and jack sort-of-kind-of have a relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: You volunteered to get knocked up by an alien and it gets messy in the best way.





	Lusting For That Space Haze

You feel your womb and vagina continue to throb and ache long after the doctors injected you with dilation drugs to make them both expand. Your wrists and hands are strapped down comfortably in the front of the standing breeding pen the scientist escorted you into. Your upper half laying against a padded bench that was angle upwards towards your hand restraints on the forward most bar on the top of the pen. 

Your wits are still about you as one of the female scientists running the voluntary breeding project stood to the side of the pen where you could see and talk to her while the other technicians locked the necessary restraints and heavy leather protection gear to your warm, naked body.

“You feel comfortable, Rabbit?” The woman, Dr. Angela Ziegler, asked as she went through the lengthy checklist on her tablet while occasionally glancing up at you in concern. It really made you feel safe to know that the good doctor wanted you comfortable and mentally ready for the experiment, allowing you to back out at anytime should you change your mind. “How is the angle of the support horse, should we lower the angle so your neck won’t cramp?”

You nodded your head at that before you felt the angle your chin was resting on lower just a bit, even if it meant your toes could barely touch the floor now. At least the technicians strapped a small warming pad to the arches of your exposed feet and anchored your ankles directly to the floor with some rubber restraints. It helped you feel less like you were suspended in the air helplessly with your ass upwards, even if that was pretty much what was happening since you barely met the height requirement for the project.

Dr. Ziegler seemed more pleased as she circled the breeding pen with the adjustment made before coming to a halt back where she was before. “The angle looks optimal.” She happily informed you as another technician pushed an I.V support tree to the front of the breeding pen, attaching a long catheter to the large bag of fluid before you felt a sharp sting in the back of your hand in the. “I.V fluids are connected. Talon-proof protectors in place.” The doctor spoke as she started to rapidly check off boxes on her tablet while your body started to feel warm and pleasant. The other drug she administered to you to help boost your endorphin levels working its magic as the experiment starting time was soon at hand. “Now, are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?”

“No.” You answered easily, your body and mind eager for the alien they were planning on breeding you with. Why couldn’t they just hurry up?

Dr. Zeigler nodded her head before looking back over you while more medical monitoring devices were attached to your hands and fingers. “How about the experiment overall? Do you want to back out and try again later?” She asked casually, making it easier for you to say ‘no’ even when all this effort was being applied to get your prepped and ready for breeding.

You tried not to seem as excited as you were inside. “No. I can go through with it.” You calmly responded, enough for the doctor to smile approvingly at your answer before she went through to check all the medical lines coming from your hands at the front of the pen and then brought the two support cups together on the top and bottom of your hands to comfortably restrain your hands and fingers within it, the lines all sticking out from the center hole to route to their corresponding machine.

With that done, the doctor came back over to you and checked off more items as the other technicians verified their work and left through the open reinforced door you came in through. It made it a bit more obvious what was on the other side of the even more so reinforced door on the opposite side of the room. Something you couldn’t wait for to happen after spending time talking to the alien for the past few weeks through an audio port to bond with the sentient being.

“Alright. I believe everything is in order.” Dr. Ziegler spoke as she casually held her tablet against her chest with a confident smile. “Remember that you can tell us to stop the experiment at any time and we’ll send some staff members to aid you.” She reminded you once more before glancing over at the door on the opposite side where the male alien test subject was being held then back at you. “Enjoy.” Dr. Zeigler whispered playfully, giving you a knowing wink that had your cheeks flushing in embarrassment before she walked away, her heels clicking on the tile surface growing quieter the further away she went from you until the heavy doors started to lower in the distance.

Your heart started pounding in your chest from anxiety as the white chamber grew quiet when the doors closed. You assumed that nothing bad was going to happen as the lights dimmed, like they were suppose to, and went through a mental checklist of the arsenal the facility had ready to incapacitate an alien test subject if they got violent or something. Plenty of medical darts to down elephants in mere minutes, bots built and tested to restrain test subjects, hoses to blast the test subject off and away from the breeding pen… It was just a drop in the bucket in what the facility could do to save you but, the biggest factor that reassured your mind at the moment was that Soldier Drone 76 was your breeding partner and not any other alien…

You felt yourself relax as the door on the opposite side of the room slowly opened, your neck immobilizer preventing you from turning your head to regard the large, scaly, humanoid-ish alien. You could hear his heavy footsteps on the tile floor casually making his way towards you, making you shudder happily at the thought of his beautiful blue iridescent body and white scales. His talons clicking against the floor numerous times as he walked, making you aware that he was on all fours and sauntering over to your immobilized form. Your vaginal walls ached at the arousing image he must see of your body, your scent stronger than ever as your body slicked itself up eagerly for Soldier’s massive alien dick.

Instead of immediately mounting you in the pen, 76 carefully went around the pen, his massive muscular form intentionally compressing itself to make him as small as possible to not knock over any equipment until you could see his face. Your heart pounded rapidly in your chest as you saw his handsome human-like facial structure, even if it had one too many blue eyes with no pupils. His many smooth horns folding back against the curve of his head like tubular chunk of white hair as you watched him give you a toothy grin.

“Hello, Rabbit.” He purred pleasantly with his otherworldly gravelly voice.

“S-Soldier…” You meekly replied, feeling all sorts of embarrassed that your first face-to-face contact was a prolonged breeding session after months of fond conversation to bond with the enormous humanoid.

Soldier seemed to delight at your response as he carefully drew back and out of your sight, the immobilizer preventing you from following his movement. You heard the heavy padding of his steps behind you, likely pulling out of the wedge he put himself in to try to greet you before you heard a very sharp inhale. The hairs on your back stood up in surprise at the sudden scenting, your legs and hands jerking slightly in their restraints from the action.

The amused chuckle you heard from behind you made your face flush a deep red as you let out a humiliated groan under your breath. “Not funny…” You grumbled to your enormous mate.

“I can’t help myself, Rabbit…” Soldier purred sensually to you, making you feel a bit more reassured that the alien was indeed the one who enjoyed joking and teasing you through the audio port. “I finally get to make good on my promise.” He rumbled, making your vagina ache that his dick wasn’t out and inside you.

“Please…” You pleaded to him in embarrassment. “Please help yourself to me.”

A deep, throaty grumble of amusement answered your breathless pleads before you felt a jolt of pleasure rush through you as something hot and wet clamped around your lower ass and the front of your lower pelvic region. A sharp, scandalized gasp left your lips as you felt a rather flexible and long tongue lap rather lazily up and down against your soaked labia flaps. His tongue covered with amazing ridges that varied the sensation against your clit whenever it made passes over it, a heat growl vibrating against your cunt to make your toes curl in delight.

You shuddered when you felt the warmth move away from you, your walls clenching around nothing as they produced more natural lubricant from the teasing oral. The satisfied smacking of lips behind you made your body flush up in embarrassment as 76 made it sound like he ate a good meal.

“As good as I thought you would be.” He purred suggestively, making it go straight to your womb as you attempted to draw him back in by squirming against the mount you were flushed against.

“Tease.” You whimpered as you pouted your lips. “You’re a terrible tease.”

“As you wish.” He chuckled ominously, making you glad that the meds the doc gave you made you nice as the breeding cage rattled back and forth when the alien started to mount it. 

You swallowed hard in excitement as you felt his warm belly slot up against your back, the cage supporting the majority of his weight instead of your own or a feeble mattress. The thrill of knowing that this was actually going to happen filled you to the brim, especially when you felt his flower bud-like penis part your labia as it unfolded. The four purple ‘petals’ spread you wide open for him as you felt the fleshy rim that they covered press up against your vaginal opening.

Your eyes and mouth were wide open as you felt the upper most ‘petal’ begin to trail up and down against your clitoris, the sensation was feathery light but had your thighs trembling from how worked up you already were. The bindings keeping your hands and ankles immobilized enhancing everything you felt since you could not even turn your head to look with the collar you had on too. You were insanely aroused by how helpless you were before such an attractive alien and there was no way he did not know that from how much of a tease he was being.

“Oh god…!” You gasped out, trying to arch against his back as you felt him slide his slick, wreathing penis into your vagina. The bumpy tendril bulky at the tip and at the end from what you remembered in the diagrams you were shown of the alien’s inner penis and you could certainly feel it now as it filled and stretched you hard. “7-76 -!!” You cried, feeling so hot and satisfied as the enormous alien behind you purred at your sensual reaction.

You felt his chin gently rest against the back of your head, his large, leathery tongue lapping affectionately against your hair, similarly to a feline's. There was no wet stiffness from your hair sticking awkwardly in place in the aftermath, just the puffs from 76’s nostrils as he nuzzled you. “So good. Such a good mate for me.” He continued to affectionately pile it on as your body felt like it was on fire in the best way.

His bulby penis pistoning slowly further into you before retreating, leaving you wanting for more before he pushed in further. You could feel the porous bulbs excreting their deliciously warm and thick lubricant. Your eyes almost rolling to the back of your head in pleasure as you could imagine the thick, serous fluid dripping out from the corners of the petals holding you open to him; the green fluid making you look more slutty as it drooled out of you.

The cage rocked slightly as 76 readjusted his weight on the cage exterior, as if the inability to lay directly on top of you was making him frustrated. His tongue lapping more affectionately as he continued to push himself further and further into your needy and tight cunt. “Fu-fuck…!” The alien groaned, making your vagina pulse tightly around him from how hot that made you to hear him enjoy the sex too. 

What you didn't expect was the sudden stretch deep inside of your womb, your eyelids snapping wide open as you felt a rush of hot fluid and something push deep inside of you. 

“O-OOO!! 7-76 -!!!” You bit down hard on your swollen lower lip, trying to arch against the horse you were pinned down to before the bindings halted your movement, making it all so much more hotter as you felt him piston even rougher into your sopping cunt. 

He put his first egg into you so quickly! You expected him to take longer and enjoy torturing you before you felt the pressure resume teasing your clitoris. Your body wrenching and shuddering hard against its bindings as the sudden sucking and teasing of your clit felt too much, too hot, and too precise.

You cried out loudly as you came, 76 growling and snarling as his bulbous penis thrusted hard in and out of you, drawing high-pitched, needy sobs from your mouth as the cage rattled with his movements. The alien clearly speared on by your sudden orgasm and contracting of your tight pussy to force you to endure more. The savagery of his need to make you bred and large with his eggs driving him forward, his sharp teeth gently pulling at your hair, unable to get at your neck or shoulder to bite down like his instinct demanded. The burn of your scalp making you cry out more from how good it felt to feel his presence over you.

“So tight…! Rrrrr -! Mine~!” 

You felt so incredibly good as he slowly tapered off the rate of his penis sliding in and out of you; Allowing you some respite to come down from your high. Your vagina a mess with his thick white cum rolling down your inner thighs, mixing with his green, natural lubricant exotically. You could feel your toes curling in time with your still-stuffed pussy, unable to reach the ground the entire time even though it was almost within reach. It felt so good being so helpless before a handsome alien, especially as you tried to relax, knowing that this session would be a marathon affair due to the stamina of 76’s race.

A stamina that would carry on into the night and leave you a cum-covered, exhausted mess in the morning; at least you were a happily impregnated one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this little short story then leave a review and let me know if it was up your alley or not!


End file.
